Apologize
by wvkittengirl
Summary: Jethro Gibbs' daughter Ariana is in love with Tony, but can their love ever be?  Or will something horrible happen?  Sorry, I suck at summary's.  And this is my first story...
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

**"I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. Need you like a heart needs a beat, it's nothing new. Yeah, yeah, I loved ya with the fire red, now it's turnin' blue and ya say: Sorry like the angel Heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid. It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late. Woah... It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said, it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, a- yeah. I said it's too late to apologize, a- yeah. I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground."**

**Those are the words I learned to live by. Hi, I'm Ariana Isabella Gibbs and this... Is "Apologize."**


	2. Chapter One Important Info

**Chapter One- Important Info:**

**Hi! I'm Ariana Isabella Gibbs... I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE! Ha ha, sorry, I love the "Rocky Horror Picture Show". Anyways, you know who I am. I'm a cheerleader/ track runner at Anacostia Senior High School- Gold and Blue Warriors! 16 years old, and an 11th grader. I have long, jet black curly hair, beautiful blue eyes, I'm 4'6'', 80 LBS, and allergic to all these things: Fish, Poison Ivy and Oak, Penicillin, Spiders, Snakes, and Scorpions. I also have ADHD and Asperger's... Not a very good combination. That's just to much to be allergic to, but I blame it on my daddy- Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. **

**He is a former Marine who has raised me since I was born. My mom was apparently on drugs when pregnant and had me at 21 weeks and 5 days. I only weighed a pound, and she died in child birth because of her drug use. I hate her. But... That's not important now. My dad has gray/black hair. (He went gray eaaaarrly.) He's hackin' amazing! My brother is Tyler Michael Gibbs, my mom didn't do anything when she was pregnant with him (of course). He's 17 and on the football, basketball, and baseball teams. He has black hair and green eyes.**

**My best friend EVER (who is also a cheerleader and track runner with me) is Adrina "Addy" Mae DiNozzo. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She lives with us because when her brother (he'll be at the end of this chapter) turned 18, her dad randomly moved to New York City. **

**Agent Ziva David took Agent Kate Todd's place because she got shot in the head by her half brother. Ziva has black hair and stone cold- black eyes. She is from Israel, she's Jewish, and doesn't use contractions when she talks. Agent Timothy "Timmy" McGee has numerous nicknames (thanks to Adrina's brother and I) like: Elf Lord, McFlabby, McGeek, Probie, Probie Wan Kenobie, Thom E. Gemcity, and a lot more. He has light brown hair and green eyes. He's an author that goes by the name of Thom E. Gemcity. Abigail "Abby" Scutio has slick black hair, always in pig tails, and green eyes. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard had brownish blondish hair, glasses, and blue eyes. He's also my mom's dad, so he's my grandpa. Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, has brown hair and hazel eyes and glasses. Leon Vance is the director of NCIS. He's black and has brown hair and eyes. Then there's Adrina's brother Tony...**

**Anthony "Tony" Derek DiNozzo Junior. My family and his family are Italian. He has light brown hair and light green eyes. I'm also in love with him. Anyways... That should be everyone, so we'll start the real thing in Chapter two...**


	3. Chapter Two The Truth About Tony

**Chapter 2- The Truth About Tony Appears on the Computer:**

**I have something about Tony that I can't tell anyone else. I accidentally discovered a secret from him that he's undercover while still working at NCIS. Vance put him up to it, so he has to help him find the notorious "La Grenouille". He's an arms dealer that's wanted by NCIS and the C.I.A. His daughter Jeanne Benoit is the girl that Tony has to be undercover with. He's posing as her boyfriend, and she has no idea about it. He always tells me what happens between them and I always go along with it. I can't stand it since I love him and I really want to tell everyone else. **

**The way I found out was, I heard them talking so they really had no choice but to tell me and swear me into secrecy. Yesterday was the last day of 11th grade, and now I'm going to have to hear even more about it. **


	4. Chapter 3 Happy

**Chapter 3- Happy.**

**I don't know if anyone has ever heard the song "Happy" by Leona Lewis, but that is exactly what I need to be. I honestly can not deal with this everyday of my life. I was talking to Vance earlier, and he said that Tony shouldn't even be falling in love with Jeanne. He told me he wants to take it to "3rd base" now. I just can't stand! It is pretty much pure torture, especially keeping it a secret from everyone. There has been plenty of times where I almost let it slip to everyone, but I was lucky because Vance has always been there. Next time he might not be, though. He has to go to Europe on Saturday and it's going to be very tough keeping my big mouth shut. I also have to be very careful with my lap top so no one opens this document up and looks at it. The bad thing is, is that my dad and Ziva are both suspicious of me. Vance keeps telling them that it's nothing, but they don't believe him. And when you put my dad and Ziva together to figure something out, they'll found out easily. I guess I'll have to find out after Vance leaves if they're gonna get together or not.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Truth About Tony Again

**Chapter 4- The Truth About Tony Appears In Real Life (On Accident):**

**"What's going on between you and Tony?" Asked my dad one day. We were in the elevator when he shut the power off to it. He does that quite frequently. **

**"Well, I can't tell you because Vance told me I can't tell a soul, even the people closest to me. I'm sorry, please don't be mad," I said sadly.**

**"Just tell me, Ariana. He's part of my team and I should know."**

**"Fine... I overheard Tony and Vance talking and found out that he has be undercover to find "La Grenouille" (or "The Frog" as you call him). Tony has to fake date Jeanne Benoit, his daughter, to find the whereabouts of him," I said.**

**"I need to talk to the Director," said my father, simply. He then turned on the power, called Tony from his desk, and told me to come up there too.**

**"What did you tell him?" Tony asked me, as we were walking up the stairs.**

**"I told him everything. I know I shouldn't have, but I can't stand it when he looks at me like that," I snapped back, out of breath. Then we barged into Vance's office. But of course his assistant told us not to because he was on the phone with the Secretary of the Navy. **

**"Leon," he said sternly, "why is Tony undercover when needs to be focusing on his work with my team, not some girl? Why didn't you choose someone else?"**

**Vance looked from me, to Tony, to my dad, then back to me. "Ariana, did you tell your dad everything?" He asked calmly.**

**I broke down into tears and told him I did when I didn't want to, but I couldn't stand the look in my dad's eyes. It sucks. **

**"I understand, and I forgive you for what you did," he said. **

**"Thank you," I said; wiping my eyes.**

**"Well, you guys have work to do. So go on, and Jethro, don't say _anything _to any one else," said Leon.**


	6. Chapter 5 Angel of Death

**Chapter 5- Angel of Death:**

**Well, it's time to explain some things. I have skipped over about a month since Vance's trip to Europe. All NCIS agents were supposed to take a polygraph test, which my dad later found out was because of the C.I.A.**

**Tony ended up being unarmed at the hospital where Jeanne works, and he was in the elevator with a drug dealer named Nick and his "friend" Bernie who had come to look for her brother, Devon. He ended up dying because he was a drug dealer who body packed cocaine and he was hit by a car at Dulles International Airport. Tony and Jeanne followed Nick and Bernie to the morgue because Nick needed to get the drugs from Devon's body before the Medical Examiner did the autopsy. Tony and Jeanne ended up being taken hostage and Tony found a gun that Nick had, then he got a shot and ended up hitting him in the arm. **

**They got out alive and once Jeanne checked out of the hospital, she and Tony got into a limo that had her father Rene Benoit (La Grenouille) in it. He was aware of Tony's true identity (his fake name was Tony DiNardo and his was profession was a college professor of movie history.) Tony called me and I knew if he called me, Vance, or my dad then he identity was "broken". After that, we told everyone else on the team about it. **

**We went up to MTAC and were keeping track of Tony and his "company". His car suddenly blew up and I freaked. But it ended up being one La Grenouille's men in the car. He came back and blah, blah, blah. My dad, Ziva, and McGee went looking for him, but there was no luck. 13 weeks later, his body was found a float on the Potomac River. The FBI started to investigate everyone from NCIS, with Vance as the head suspect. They figured out it wasn't him, my dad found Jeanne and took her back to NCIS, who then blamed the murder on Tony. (Who didn't really do it.) Trent Kort (who had since, with the blessing of the C.I.A., taken over La Grenouille's business) arrived and claimed responsibility with the murder. **


	7. Chapter 6 My Love for Tony Turns Bad

**Chapter 6- The Truth About My Love For Tony Comes Out On Accident:**

**One day we were all sitting around the bull pen because we had nothing better to do. Suddenly, Adrina jumped up out of nowhere and scared us all. **

**"What was that for?" asked Ziva.**

**"Sorry, I just thought of something that we should do," she said happily.**

**"What would that be?" Tony asked suspiciously.**

**"Don't worry big brother, it has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with Ariana," she said, looking at me.**

**"I wasn't paying attention because I was listening to my iPod and eating a cupcake because it was my seventeenth birthday a couple of days ago. Then I looked at everyone because they were staring at me and said, "What's everyone looking at?" **

**"We're looking at you because apparently Adrina has something to do that involves you," said my dad.**

**"Oh, okay then..." I said.**

**"Well, we're going to try to get you to say something that no one knows," she said with a sly smile.**

**"Yeah, like you're going to get me to say something like that," I said, but I knew that they'd probably get me to say that I liked Tony. It must've shown on my face too because Tony walked up to my desk an asked,**

**"Worried about something, Ari?"**

**"No, what would I be worried about?" I shot back. I knew that he was trying to get me to say something, which made me super duper nervous. Everyone kept bothering me, except for my dad who was leaning back in his chair, watching us, and apparently enjoying it.**

**Finally, they got what they wanted. I cracked under all the pressure and yelled, "I'M IN LOVE WITH TONY, OK?" **

**Everyone stared at me, then Tony asked me if he could talk to me in private. So, I walked with Tony all the way back to the vending machines. **

**"What was that all about?" He asked, with a very serious look on his face.**

**"It was me telling everyone something they didn't know."**

**"So you mean that no one knew, not even your dad, Adrina, Abby, Ducky, or Ziva?"**

**"Yeah, so why is this bothering you so much?"**

**"Well, I don't know why you would expect me to love you back."**

**"Tony, I never said-"**

**"Just let me talk, Ariana. We've been friends ever since you could really talk and if we went out it would be weird, and if we broke up it could ruin our friendship forever. I don't really want that to happen."**

**"Fine then, if you don't want that to happen, well I don't know, but fine. But you know what? Ever since that day when we were trying to help that poor lady find her husband and you snapped at me and never said sorry, my nerves with you have been on their ends. I honestly think that you have just snapped them, too. If you agree, I don't think that we should be friends anymore. So do you agree?"**

**"You know what? I do agree. So I don't want you to text me, talk to me, call me, or e-mail me anymore."**

**"Tony, I didn't mean to take it that far."**

**"Well, if we aren't gonna be friends anymore, then why communicate?" Then he stalked off. **

**I stood there with a look of shock on my face. Then I grabbed the dog tags I where. My dad was a Sniper in the Marines, his friend David Rossi was too so I have his, and then I have Special Agent Seeley Booth's from the Army. Whenever I feel insecure or sad I grab them. **

**Ziva and Adrina came running up to me, and Ziva said, "What did Tony say? He came walking back to his desk like he was very mad."**

**"I told him that he finally snapped my last nerve and I said we shouldn't be friends anymore, he agreed, but said that we need to cut off any communication between us. I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen," I explained in tears.**

**Ziva and Adrina stood in shock.**


	8. Chapter 7 Dealing with the Consequences

**Chapter 7- Dealing With The Consequences:**

**Soon after that, my dad found out and wanted to talk to Tony in the elevator. When they were talking, my dad explained to Tony that I didn't really mean what I said, and that it was just a natural reaction. I once had a similar incident like that with McGee.**

**Tony said that he didn't care, then he turned the elevator back on and walked up to my dad's desk. He took out his gun, badge, and NCIS employee I.D. And turned it in. He turned to Vance, who was beside me and said, "I'm officially resigning and going to the Baltimore Police Department where one of my buddies work and get a job there. If you need me, I'll be staying with my cousin Fallston, right beside where Ariana's aunt lives."**

**Everyone sat there with shocked looks on their faces. I burst into tears for two reasons: 1st- Tony was leaving. And 2nd- My cousins, aunt, and uncle live there and I really wanted to go there. **

**Then Tony went to his desk and got a DVD and said to me, "I make this when I was an Agent Afloat. You can watch it anywhere with anybody. It tells you the truth that I'm to afraid to tell you."**

**"You can come back tomorrow to get your things, or take them now," said Vance.**

**Then, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer came out of the elevator. I got a text from Addy telling me to bring them and get up here quick. What's going on?" Abby asked.**

**"Tony quit, Abby," McGee said quietly. I'm pretty sure he was sad, but he didn't want to show it.**

**"Why?" Asked my grandpa.**

**Then Josh explained it to them.**

**"Wow," said Palmer, "I never expected him to leave so early."**

**"I didn't either," said Abby sadly. Then she ran to Tony and hugged him. "I'll miss you."**

**"I'll miss you to, Abby," Said Tony. "Can someone get me an extra box?"**

**"I'll get one," I said quickly. I got up and walked away. When I returned, everyone was very quiet. "Here you go, DiNozzo."**

**"Thank you, Gibbs," He said. He collected up all his things in that one box then set it down to give everyone a hug. He even hugged McGoober. He got to me last. We just kind of looked at each other. **

**"Good- bye, Ariana Isabella Gibbs," he said.**

**"Good- bye, Anthony Derek DiNozzo," I said back with tears in my eyes. He then did what no one expected him to do...**

**He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I was standing there with my eyes wide open and my body rigid, but then I relaxed in his arms. It was the kind off kissing you would do with your loved one (spouse- wise I mean)... There was definitely some tongue. After we stopped and pulled apart, he walked away. I was left there stunned.**

**Later that night, we were all still at NCIS and I said I was going to MTAC, but I wanted everyone to come with me. I grabbed the DVD and walked into MTAC. Tony was with a guitar and then there was a random dude on the drums. Tony played the song "With or Without You" by U2. When he was singing, I was silently crying. I cried even harder at the end because Tony said that we was in love with me and that he missed me.**

**"Ariana, I'm so sorry," said Abby. **

**"I doesn't matter now though, does it? He's gone and no one can change that."**


	9. Chapter 8 My Sadness

**Chapter 8- My Sadness:**

**It was about 3:30 in the morning and I was on my balcony listening to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. It just fit my mood at that time.**

**It was a week after he had left, and no one was talking about it. Agent Michelle Lee was filling in for Tony. Earlier that day I started crying because the suspects name was Tony. (Of course, he ended up being the murderer.)**

**When I was still on my balcony, my dad came up beside me, leaning on the railing. "Are you okay?" He asked me.**

**"I''m finally, really," I said. "How long have you been here?"**

**"Just long enough to notice that you really _aren't _OK," he said, with a hint of a smile on his face.**

**"Yeah, whatever. It just that I can't believe that he would just because I told him I loved him. It's not that weird or crazy is it?"**

**"No, not really. Whenever your mom told me she liked me, I just kinda shrugged and said OK. Well, of course that was before she was into all that crap..." He said. "But I also think it had to do with something, but I just can't put a finger on it."**

**"What do you really think it's about?"  
"Jeanne Benoit might be the reason. I mean, he loved her and he was pretty messed up after she said that she never wanted to see him again. I don't think he's quite ready to love and commit to someone again."**

**"But he's the one who said that none of it was ever real."**

**"Good point, but we can ponder about it in the morning, I mean in a couple of hours. Let's get back to bed."**

**I laid down in my bed. My dad covered me up and kissed me on the forehead. (Yeah that's right! I still get tucked into bed at night!) "Good night Daddy," I said looking up at him with big blue eyes. **

**"Good night, Princess," he said. Then he turned my light off and walked back to his room. **


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting Again

**Chapter 9- Meeting Again:**

**"Grab your gear and then go home get suitcases ready," said my dad as he walked into the bullpen.**

**"Where are we going, boss?" McGee asked.**

**"There's a dead Petty Officer in Fallston, Maryland."**

**"Fallston? That is where Tony went, is it not?" Asked Ziva.**

**"Yes it is, now let me finish. The body is in the wooded area behind my sister's house. The police have already cleared everyone in the immediate area, including Tony's because he was working on a homicide along with the FBI in Baltimore."**

**Everyone looked at me because I had a frightened/anxious/sad look on my face. "I'll be OK. As long as I ignore him," I said.**

**"By the way,don't worry about where to stay because Kaye said we can stay at her house," said my dad, walking towards the elevator.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Hello, you must be Agent Gibbs," said Head Detective Robert Gregory of the Fallston Police. "Tony has told us much about you and your team at NCIS."**

**"Yeah, I'm sure he has," said my dad, glancing at me while I was talking to my cousin, Justin.**

**"So Justin, how've you been?" asked Tyler, as he came over from talking to Tony.**

**"Good, how about you?"**

**"Fine, but can I talk to you alone for a sec?" **

**"Sure." Then they walked over to stand to by a tree away from everyone else.**

**"Okay," said my brother, "Don't talk about Tony, or the fight that happened before he left around Ariana because it may make her mad, sad, or just plain old weird.**

**"Got it, but has she been acting weirder?" Asked Justin, with a weird confused look on his face.**

**"Actually, she has. At first she was all quiet, and now she laughs like she used to. But you can tell that it's not real because it's not her same laugh or same smile that she used to have when Tony was around."**

**"Oh, Okay. Let's go back over. I wanna see Ariana's if she or Tony tries to talk to each other. I heard Tony talking earlier to Detective Gregory that he was going to try to," said Justin. So they both walked back over to the crime scene laughing and smiling while I had an annoyed look on my face while Tony talked to my dad about his life here.**


	11. Chapter 10 Yeah!

**Chapter 10- Yeah!:**

**It had been a couple of days since we solved the case, but we all stayed for a little while after to hang out at my aunt's house. I was walking out of my room at noon and all I heard was "Yeah!" by Usher featuring Ludacris and Lil' Jon on Rock Band. (We found out a way to hook our iPod's up to it.) Tony was singing Usher's part, McGee was Lil' Jon, and Tyler was Ludacris' part.**

**"Ummm... Wow? I really don't wanna know, do I?" I asked after they were done.**

**"No, you do not, but I need to talk to you alone, Ariana," said Ziva, getting up from her spot on the couch. We walked into the office that my aunt and uncle have.**

**"What's going on Ziva? I need you to hurry up because I'm really hungry," I said.**

**"Well, you may not like this, but Tony is coming back to NCIS-," she said, getting cut off by me.**

**"WHAT? He's not allowed t-"**

**"Just let me, talk Ariana." I suddenly had a flashback of the day Tony left. "Tony talked to your dad in MTAC before we came here. He said that he did not like it that much here and that he would like to come back and work and NCIS, so he can come back to the people that he loves... Except for you," she said, finishing with a sad half-smile.**

**"Oh, well then. I guess it's cool. I mean, I'll just have to ignore him like I did here," I said.**

**"Good, but go ahead and eat because we are going to be leaving soon."**


	12. Chapter 11 'The Kinapping of Ariana'

**Chapter 11- 'The Kidnapping of Ariana Gibbs':**

**"Hello, I'm Brian Bolter, and I'm reporting one of the saddest events to hit DC's Federal life in awhile. The kidnapping of Ariana Gibbs..."**

**That was four hours earlier. Let's go back a few, shall we?**

**"OK, boss. Our suspect is former General Jacob Jones," said McGee, as we were standing in front of the flat screens in the bull pen. "He was booted out of the Marines when another Marine said that General Jones tried to have sexual intercourse with him."**

**'Eww? I thought that you had to be straight to join any military branch?" Asked Ziva.**

**"You do, but that doesn't mean that some people lie," said my dad, while staring at Tony.**

**"What?" Asked Tony. "Oh yeah, well we tried to trace his cell phone, but it's either off or dead. So, I guess you want me to take to his house?"**

**"No, take Elf Lord," said my dad. "Ziver, go help Abby in her lab."**

**"Daddy, can I go walk over to Rita's? Wanna come, Addy?" I asked.**

**"No thanks, but can I go with Tony and McGee?" Adrina pleaded.**

**"Yes to both of you," said my dad, getting ready to walk over to the elevator. He was probably going to talk to my grandpa.**

**"OK," said Adrina and I at the same time.**

**That would be the last time they saw me for a while...**

**Walking to Rita's:**

**While I was walking to Rita's, I was stopped by someone in a black van.**

**"Need a ride?" Asked someone who had a very thick French accent. **

**"Umm, no thanks," I said, walking faster.**

**"Oh no, it's OK," said that same man. "We'll take good care of YOU!" He said, yelling the last word, then a women who looked very familiar jumped out of the van. I tried to scream but she put duct tape over my mouth. **

**Once we were in the van, the familiar looking woman was the only familiar person in there. I was trying my best, but I couldn't figure out who she was. Everything was a little fuzzy because she had hit me in the head with a bat.**

**"Remember me?" asked the mysterious woman. "Well, you should because I played a major role in trying to catch someone at NCIS."**

**My eyes got huge because I finally figured it out. She, the mysterious woman, out of all mysterious women, was Jeanne Benoit. Then she ripped the duct tape off my mouth so I could talk. **

**"What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in Africa helping malaria victims," I asked.**

**"Well, I came to take you down so I could have Tony all to myself."**

**"What? Ha ha ha, _no_. I used to like Tony, but not anymore. You can have him for yourself, believe me."**

**"That's not what I think. Oh, by the way, if you turn around, you'll be shocked to see who is there. Go ahead, no one or nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."**

**So, I slowly turned my head around and got one of the biggest shocks of my life. **

**"Rene Benoit!" I exclaimed, breathlessly.**

**"Ariana? Oh thank God you're here. If we ever get out, we'll have to tell that it's Jeanne who is the arms dealer because it honestly wasn't me!" he said.**

**I sat there in shock and then yelled, "What? OMG! I can't believe you're alive! But they did an autopsy on you and everything! How did you do it?" I knew not to trust any of them, so I was trying to stall. **

**"Well, one of Jeanne's men kind of looked like me, and with some surgery and stuff, he looked exactly like me. So, I was in a hotel room under a fake name one night in France and the guy who's driving, with the French accent? Well, he came in and took me," La Grenouille said.**

**"So you've been kidnapped for like 6 months now?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Oh my-" I was saying, but I got cut off by a bat hitting the side of my head, Jeanne of course. I got knocked out, but the last thing I heard was, "YOU'LL NEVER LIVE TO TELL OF THIS! BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Jeanne.**

**In my dream:**

**I had a dream while I was knocked out about Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera". It was Tony and I singing the main theme from it...**

**I woke up groggy with my neck hurting after that. "Where am I?" I asked out loud to no one. Because no one was there with me. ' I knew La Grenouille was in on it!' I thought. 'Oh, God. Why put me through this? At this time I'd probably be hanging out with Abby at NCIS. Abby... My dad, Ziva, Tyler, everyone. Oh, their all probably worried sick about me. I hope. I hope they've noticed I'm gone. What do I do? She said I won't live to tell what I've heard. But, all I have heard have been lies. So maybe I will live. Maybe she was trying to scare me. I sure hope so...' _My thoughts were then interrupted by the slam of an unknown door in the dark._**

**"Have a nice sleep?" Asked the same French accented man. **

**"Who are you!" I yelled, as loud as I could since my voice was giving out on me. Such a nice time, too.**

**"I am Astin Kort," he said.**

**"Wait... Kort? Are you in any means related to a certain Trent Kort who works with the C.I.A.?"**

**"Yes I am, he is my goody little two shoes cousin," he said with a sneer on his face. "Now, to let the torture begin." Then he whipped his hand across my face, breaking my nose in the process. I flinched and he yelled, "DO NOT BE SUCH A WIMP!" Then he lifted up is foot and kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. **

**"I'll take good care of her, Astin," said Jeanne walking in. Astin then bowed to her and left the room.**

**"That was just the beginning. Now, you will sing any song I say you will, got it? Good, now let me put on a song that I know you like."**

**It was "Fix You" by Cold Play. She then started to torture me by kicking, slapping, whipping, and every other possible thing you could ever think of, even cutting me with my own pocket knife...**

**"Hello, I'm Brian Bolter, and I'm reporting one of the saddest events to hit DC's Federal life in awhile. The kidnapping of Ariana Gibbs. She's the daughter of Special Agent Leroy Jethro and the late Adriana Remiro. We don't know when she was taken, but we would like you to be on the look out for her. My condolences to the family and friends. I will be back later when we get more information. Back to you, Sue." **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I had fallen asleep with my body as sore as it has even been when I heard something. It was Jeanne, and she had a gun. I gasped as she pulled back the trigger, getting ready to shoot.**

**_"PUT THE GUN DOWN!"_ Yelled my dad, running in with the rest of the team and Trent Kort...**

***BANG**

**All of a sudden, the whole world went black.**


	13. Chapter 12 In the Hospital

**Chapter 12- In the hospital:**

**"Ariana! Ariana, please, please stay with me!" Pleaded my dad, as he was sitting over me and trying to slow the bleeding in my chest.**

**I had woken up just a tad and cried, "Daddy? Oh no, I have blood on my shirt, don't I?" Then I realized what happened. "It hurts! Please! Make it stop! I don't like it... I- I- don't. No, no I don't- no..." Then I fell unconscious again.**

**"Boss, the paramedics and Ducky are on their way... Oh. My. God. Is she ok? Asked McGee with a very worried look on his face. **

**"No, she's knocked out. Just make sure that they know where to go. Is Jeanne dead?"**

**"Yeah, and we got Astin Kort and La Grenioulle. Trent's not very happy, since, you know, he likes Ariana and everything," said McGee.**

**"Wait," said my dad with a confused look on his face. "Trent likes Ariana? Since when?"**

**"Um... Well, I thought you knew, but I guess since last year when he took the blame for 'killing' La Grenioulle."**

**"Oh. Ok then?" Said my dad, still confused.**

**"Excuse me, my name is Alejandro," said a paramedic, rushing in. "We can take it from here, of course, Agent Gibbs. My partner, Kelly, and I got briefed outside by Agent David."**

**"Okay, thanks," said my dad, taking one last look at me before walking out with McGee.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"How is she, Gibbs (Dad)? Asked Vicki and Josh in unison.**

**"She's unconscious, but I guess she'll be ok," he said.**

**"Jethro, can I talk to you?" Asked my grandfather.**

**"Sure," said my dad. They walked over beside the NCIS van that Ducky and Palmer came in.**

**"Leon and Abby are back at NCIS waiting for word on her condition. There's one problem though. Since Ariana was born so early, she may not make it through. If she does, she may never be the same again- mentally and physically. It all depends on where the bullet is and if they can get to it right away with out hitting a major artery. You did apply pressure to the wound, I assume?"**

**"Yeah, but if I lose Ariana, I don't know what I'll do. I mean, have you guys and I have Josh, but I almost lost her once and she's my little angel..." Said my dad, his voice cracking and he was so close to crying.**

**"It'll be ok, Jethro," said Ducky. Then my dad started crying.**

**"Gibbs? Are you ok?" Asked Ziva, coming up behind them.**

**"My dad wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around to say, "I'm fine. Do you know where DiNozzo is?"**

**"Yes, I will go get him," said Ziva, walking away.**

**"I'm guessing you would like to talk to him alone?" Asked Ducky.**

**"If I could, please," said my dad, taking a deep breath.**

**"Yeah, boss?" Asked Tony, as Ducky walked away.**

**"I- I don't know what to say."**

**"Whataya mean, boss?"  
"Everything that has happened between you and Ariana. Tony, I've heard you and Ziva talking, and I heard you say that you never stopped loving Ariana. Even when you were with Jeanne and when you were working in Maryland."**

**"Oh, yeah. I just, I can't lose her, because if I do, I'll go crazy and then I'll have to be put in a mental institution... Yeah, you get the point," Tony said quickly.**

**"I know. I'm just really, really sorry. For being angry with you and everything," said my dad.**

**"Thanks, Jethro."**

**"No problem, Tony." Then they gave each other a hug.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Hello? Who is here for Ariana?" Asked the doctor, coming into the waiting room. **

**"We are," said my Uncle Tobias Fornell, Mike Franks, Trent, my dad, Vance, Josh, Vicki, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky.**

**"Hello, I'm Dr. Hammer. Well, the surgery was a success, if the bullet had hit her two more centimeters to the left, it would've gone straight through the main part of her heart. There is one problem, though. She has some kind of reaction to the anesthea, so she's in a coma. We are currently trying to figure out what it wrong."**

**"Oh thank God she's ok, but a coma? I was hoping to come and find her awake and as well as she could be. Not in a coma," sad Mike.**

**"I know, but at least she's not dead," said Dr. Hammer. "You can all go back and see her, if you will just follow me this way." **

**They followed him down a hallway, but to Tony, it felt like it stretched on forever and ever. "Geez, could this hallway be any longer?" Asked Tony, directing the question to my Uncle Tobias. **

**"We've only been in it for a minute, DiNozzo."**

**"Well, it seems like forever," Tony grumbled.**

**"It is only because you miss Ariana, and hope that she's ok. So, everything seems like an obstacle to get to her," said Trent, who was in front of them.**

**"Oh, thanks Kort. I really needed to hear that from you," said Tony. The friendship between them was tough after the whole Jeanne thing, but then Tony found out that Trent liked me, and that just made everything worse.**

**"Whatever, DiNozzo," said Kort, walking into my room.**

**Abby gasped, Vicki started crying, Josh was in shock, my dad had a stone cold stare, Vance was just sad, Tobias looked at my dad with sad eyes, Ziva was close to crying, Trent's mouth dropped, Mike just stood there, Palmer looked super upset, Ducky was crying, and silent tears were streaming down Tony's face.**

**Apparently no one had told them I was on life support. **

**"Wow, thanks for telling us that she was on all that equipment," muttered my dad, walking over by my bed-side.**

**I'm gonna skip over the boring parts and get to when I wake up.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Yeah, I know! He should've made that shot!" Said Michelle Lee, standing with Palmer, whose arm was around her wrist.**

**"It was right around the rim. I was sure he was going to make it," said my dad.**

**"What the crap you are guys talking about?" I asked, stretching for the first time in ten days. (They had taken me off life support on the fifth day of me being in my coma.)**

**"Basketball, of course," Tony said, nobody even noticed I was awake until-**

**"OH MY GOD! ARIANA, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Yelled my brother.**

**"Uh- huh. And could you keep it quiet, please? I had just finally gotten used to the peace quiet. Except for all of you talking..."**

**"What? What do you mean? How did you hear us?" Asked McGee.**

**"Well, I heard you and I saw you guys, and I saw some women give birth, a mom die in birth, and some babies being still- born. It was very depressing. I guess I've had an out- of- body experience," I said simply.**

**"Wow... That is really- interesting," said Ziva.**

**"What's interesting?" Asked my nurse, Nurse Jackie. "And congratulations on finally waking up."**

**"Thanks, and I totally had an out- of- body experience," I said.**

**"Wow," she said.**

**"Can I have some chow now, I'm starving," I said, after Nurse Jackie checked all my vitals.**


	14. Chapter 13 My Party

**Chapter 13- My Party:**

**"Hello, Brian Bolter again. Like I told you, Ariana Gibbs was in a coma. Now, the key word here folks is _was_. She was in a coma, but she is now out of it and getting out of the hospital. As you can see, we are not the only news team here. The newspaper reporters', magazine reporters', and fans are everywhere. We're going to try to get to get to her first. Hello? Ms. Gibbs (Please call me Ariana.) May we have a word with you?" Asked Brian.**

**"Why sure you can," I said. I got up out of my wheelchair and walked closer. We gave each other a hug and he asked,**

**"What is like knowing now that you can put all of this crazy stuff involving La Grenioulle behind you for good?"**

**"I am so very happy! I know how many people Jeanne Benoit and her father, Renee Benoit or La Grenioulle hurt and/or killed, but now he's behind bars and she's dead."**

**"Are you going to be at Renee's trial on Wednesday?"**

**"Yes, I am, much to my father's disgust. He wants me to get as much rest as I can for graduation, but I have other plans on my mind. And I had enough rest when I was in my coma," I said, and we both laughed.**

**"Are you glad that you're now up and walking?" **

**"Ecstatic."**

**"That is very good. All of us back at Fox5 are happy that you made an excellent recovery and we wish the very best of luck."**

**"Thank so much!"**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Where are we going?" I asked Ziva. I was blindfolded and angry since I had no clue where I was going to arrive.**

**"You will see, now you will take a left. Then you will end up at a door. I want you to turn the knob and walk in. Stand where you are and wait for me to take the blindfold off.**

**"Ok, fine," I said, turning the doorknob. "Well, I'm waiting for you to take it off," I said annoyed. At that moment, took it off, and I opened my eyes. **

**Everyone jumped up, the light turned on, and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"**

**"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys did all this for me! I had no idea!" I exclaimed, running over to my dad. (Well, as fast as I could in the heels I was wearing.)**

**"Well, you almost died, and we couldn't bear the thought of it, so now that you're back we want to honor your life," said my grandfather (Jackson Gibbs), hugging me tight.**

**And honor they sure did. They had sideshows of he when I was little up to the present time. And then me with all my fiends and family and when I was little and helped at NCIS. (As much as could.) **

**Then, the song "I'm Alive" by Neil Diamond came on. Addy told me to go up there and start singing it, and I did. At one point in the song, Tony came up and started singing with me. I'll show whenever Tony joined in by putting a "" in it.**

"**Take a walk, **

**You can hardly breath the air,  
Look around,  
It's a hard life everywhere  
People talk,  
But they never really care  
On the street  
There's a feeling of despair**

But everyday  
There's a brand new baby born  
And everyday  
There's the sun to keep you warm  
And it's alright  
Yeah, it's alright

I'm alive  
And I don't care much for words of doom  
If it's love you need,  
Well I've got the room  
It's a simple thing  
That came to me when I found you  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

Every night  
On the streets of Hollywood  
Pretty girls  
Want to give you something good  
Love for sale,  
It's a lonely town at night  
Therapy  
For a heart misunderstood

But look around,  
There's a a flower on every street  
Look around,  
And, it's growing at your feet  
And everyday you can hear me say  
That I'm alive  
I wanna take all that life has got to give  
All I need is someone to share it with  
I've got love  
And love is all I really need to live  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

And everyday  
There's a brand new baby born  
And every way  
There's enough to keep you warm  
And it's okay  
And I'm glad to say  
That I'm alive

And I don't care much for words of doom  
If it's love you got ,well I've got the room  
It's a simple thing  
That came to me when I found you  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I wanna take all that life has got to give  
All I need is someone to share it with  
I've got love  
And love is all I really need to live  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

And I don't care much for words of doom  
If it's love you need,  
Well I've got the room  
It's a simple thing that came to me

And thank God I'm alive  
I can take all that life has got to give  
If I got someone to share it with  
I got love and love is all you really need  
I'm alive"

**"Why did you join in, Tony?" I asked.**

**"Why do you think, Ari?" He asked.**

**"I don't know! That's why I asked you in the first place?"**

**"I love you, Ariana. And I never _ever _stopped loving you."**

**"I love you too, Tony!" Then we kissed...**


	15. Chapter 14 Fifteen Years Later

******Chapter 14- Fifteen Years Later:**

**"So that's how you and daddy fell in love?" Asked my five year old daughter, Aurora.**

**"Yep, it sure is," I said back, smiling and placing a hand my stomach. I was currently 39 weeks pregnant with our second, well actually I guess you could say third, child.**

**"Eww... So you and Daddy kissed?" Asked Aurora's twin brother, Anthony. **

**"Yeah, and we did some other stuff too, but you're a little to young to know about that yet," said Tony, tucking them into bed.**

**"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy," they said.**

**"Goodnight," said Tony and I. Then we turned off the light and closed the door. We were standing in the middle of our hallway.**

**"I'm so glad I married you," said Tony.**

**"So am I," I said. Then he leaned in a kissed me. All of a sudden, I felt some water trickle down my legs. "I think it's time, Anthony." **

**"I call everyone!" He said, running down the stairs. (He almost tripped.) **

**Time for another adventure...**


	16. Epilogue

******Epilogue:**

**So there you have it. Tony and I got married on September 29th when I was twenty- two and he was twenty- nine. We had Aurora and Anthony on June 5th. Then we had Adalira on May 15th. Everyone else (except for Trent because he was murdered) lived happily after after. **


End file.
